How a prussian gets a date
by TheFannishaUsui
Summary: Cuando Prusia en una reunión se dio cuenta de lo atractivo que era el trasero de Inglaterra, decidió que necesitaba una cita con él ¡Y lo lograría porque es awesome! PrUk -Traducción-


Disclaimer: Hetalia axis powers pertenece a Himaruya Hidekaz, este fanfic es de Lynnie Kleriker.

Personajes: Gilbert (Prusia), Arthur (Inglaterra)

Summary: Cuando Prusia en una reunión se dio cuenta de lo atractivo que era el trasero de Inglaterra, decidió que necesitaba una cita con él ¡Y lo lograría porque es awesome! PrUk -Traducción-

**How a prussian gets a date.**

Paso uno: El prusiano se da cuenta del bonito culo de alguien.

Prusia sonrió, garabateando _awesomes_ planes de dominación mundial en su cuaderno de notas. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo Alemania estaba lo suficientemente enfermo como para permitirle a Gilbert asistir a la conferencia en su lugar, y era jodidamente increíble.

Por supuesto, sin el alemán para mantener el control, la sala entera se había convertido en un gran campo de batalla. España había enfurecido a Romano, lo que provocó que la ira italiana se saliera de control, y preocupara a Veneciano. Grecia había sido despertado por Turquía, y estaban discutiendo sobre quién sabe qué mierda. Bielorrusia amenazaba a Lituania con su cuchillo por estar de pie cerca de Rusia, que se había metido en una contienda contra Estados Unidos.

El prusiano se reclinó en su silla. Ah, se sentía bien estar de vuelta en la acción.

Claro, el problema de que todos discutieran era que Prusia estaba muy aburrido. Y estar aburrido era la cosa menos awesome que podría haber. Levantó la vista de su cuaderno, mirándo a cada uno de los que estaban dentro de la sala.

Suiza tenía un arma, por lo que molestar a Liechtenstein sería una pésima idea. El prusiano había molestado al "señorito" lo suficiente como para que nunca más lo dejara entrar a su casa.

Volvió a mirar la habitación ¿Ucrania? No, no quería una tubería en el culo después. ¿Japón? La nación no reaccionaría... ¿Finlandia? Solo intentarlo le costaría un-

Oh, jodidamente sexy.

Gilbert sonrió, viendo lo que podría ser el segundo culo más impresionante que había visto (El primero, por supuesto, pertenecía a España. Maldito español con buen trasero) el albino se relamió. ¿Hungría se había puesto un traje militar o algo así? No, ella usaba su vestido verde, recordó, mirando alrededor de la habitación. Maldición, había un país con un buen culo y Prusia no sabía quie-

Oh, mierda.

El prusiano frunció el ceño. No, no, no, de ninguna manera... No, simplemente... No...

No había forma de que ese culo perteneciera al británico malhumorado ¡De ninguna puta manera!

Además, Gilbert era hetero. A él le gustaban las tetas. Las únicas veces en que no era demasiado "hetero" era luego de un par de cervezas con Francia y España (El maldito español tenía un buen culo ¿Lo había mencionado?) Ah... Deberían volver a ir a beber pronto.

Prusia salió de sus pensamientos. Volviendo a su situación: él no era completamente gay por el culo de Inglaterra. Independiente de lo caliente que se veía en esos apretados pantalones militares...

Oh, mierda.

Paso dos: Donde el prusiano lo niega.

Cuando Prusia volvió a casa (más bien, a casa de Alemania), inmediatamente escribió en su awesome diario.

Bueno, no era realmente un diario, porque los diarios eran para niñas y si tuviera uno, sería gay. Gilbert no era gay en absoluto. Nop, no gay, aunque el culo de Inglaterra fuera jodidamente caliente en esos pantalones y él tenía esas noches con Francia y España. A Prusia le gustaban las tetas, como las de Hungría o Ucrania. Cuánto más grande mejor, era siempre su lema. Los chicos no tienen tetas, y a él le gustaban las tetas, por lo que, lógicamente, no podía ser gay ¿Cierto?

Ni siquiera si Inglaterra tenía hermosos ojos verdes, o un buen culo... O buenas manos... ¡Maldita sea, incluso la personalidad del británico no estaba tan mal! Y el prusiano estaba dispuesto a pasar por alto el asunto de las enormes cejas...

Gilbert salió de sus pensamientos, mirando su awesome no-diario para encontrar un montón de jodidamente femeninos corazones con cosas como "Uk + Prusia" escritos en ellos. Frunció el ceño. Esto era terriblemente afeminado y poco awesome.

Sin embargo, él no era gay ¡Y lo iba a demostrar!

Pensó la manera correcta de probarlo por unos minutos, anotando todo lo que pensaba que serviría. Entonces, finalmente, se encontró con la solución definitiva.

— ¡West! —Gritó. Después de todo, si podía besar a un chico y no sentir nada, entonces él sería hetero ¿No? Y Alemania era el único otro en la casa, por lo que podría servir él ¿Cierto?

Unos minutos después, su hermano menor bajó la escalera y fue a la sala de estar, donde él escribía su no-diario.

El rubio lo miró con ojos cansados. Estar enfermo en casa y solo hubiera sido preferible. Estar enfermo en casa con Italia era molesto, pero al menos alguien cocinaría para él. Estar enfermo en casa con Prusia...

Las palabras no pueden describirlo. Ludwig frunció el ceño, esperaba que su hermano no hubiera destruido algo o hecho un lío enorme.

Gilbert se levantó, acercándose al menor— ¡West! ¡Necesito que me beses!

Los ojos del alemán se abrieron un momento, justo antes de ser reemplazados por el desmayo de la nación más joven.

El albino frunció el ceño. El desmayo era innecesario, y sabía que había enseñado a su hermano un poco mejor que esto. Tendría que hablar con la nación más joven cuando se despertara. Por ahora, sin embargo, Prusia sabía que tendía que agregar todo eso de los homosexuales y heterosexuales de una vez.

La gran pregunta era, ¿Qué otra nación podría ayudarle? ¿Polonia? No, él era casi una puta y aun parecía estar molesto por lo que él había hecho en el pasado. ¿Francia? No... Ya lo había besado antes, y sabía que no era totalmente hetero con él, y lo mismo pasaba con España. ¿Suiza? No, a menos que quisiera que le volaran la cabeza ¿Austria? Er...

Bueno, Roderich era la mejor opción, decidió, aunque era un señorito-podrido-adorador-de-pianos. Además, tal vez, si tenía suerte, podría echar a un vistazo de Hungría tomando una ducha.

Ah, eso sería excitante. Ella tenía lindos pechos.

Y así, sin perder un segundo, el prusiano fue a casa de Austria.

Solo le tomó unos minutos llegar a su casa. Gilbert siempre había considerado tocar la puerta, en lugar de solo abrirla, pero entonces recordaba que Austria no lo dejaría pasar de hacerlo.

Luego llegó el momento de la prueba real, que era el beso. Conociendo al señorito estaba en la sala de piano, por lo que él fue allí de inmediato.

Y por supuesto, tenía razón, porque era demasiado awesome para estar equivocado. Austria estaba tocando el piano, como de costumbre. Prusia pensando en acabar esto de una vez por todas, se agradeció de que el aristocrata se hubiera perdido en su mundo musical.

Con el tiempo, Prusia llegó a la conclusión que lo mejor sería solo ir y hacerlo, sin condenadas explicaciones. No es como si Austria le fuera a dar una paliza si se enojaba ni nada así.

Así que, sin otra pausa, Prusia caminó hasta Austria, agarró las parte posterior de la cabeza del aristócrata y plantó sus labios sobre los suyos.

Solo por investigación, Prusia decidió tratar de profundizar su beso. Estaba un poco sorprendod de que Austria respondiera un poco—_Ya sé por qué Hungría sigue con él_—Pensó—_En realidad hace un trabajo decente._

Gilbert no sentía nada romántico, por lo que frunció el ceño, quitándose—Bien, mierda—Dijo simplemente.

Roderich levantó las cejas, mirandolo con indignación— ¿Q-qué? ¿Eso es todo lo que puedes decir? ¡¿Qué fue eso?

Prusia se encogió de hombros—Quería saber si soy gay, y West se desmayó cuando le pregunté, así que-

Los ojos del austriaco se abrieron como platos— ¿Le pediste a tu hermano menor que te besara? —Sacudió la cabeza, murmurando algo sobre la razón de que Alemania de joven fuera tan reprimido— ¿Y por qué quieres saber si eres gay, de todos modos?

Prusia inmediatamente se sonrojó. Mierda, no había pensado qué decirle—No es asunto tuyo, señorito—Respondió rápidamente.

Austria arqueó la ceja—Has venido a mi casa sin preguntar, me pusiste contra mi piano y me besaste, todo sin mi permiso, me parece que me debes una explicación.

— ¡Hey! ¡Tú me devolviste el beso! —Se defendió.

Austria murmuró algo de que era culpa de Hungría y que él se acostumbraba a ella—Eso no importa. Lo que importa es por qué me besaste con la escusa de 'querer saber si eres gay'

Prusia consideró diciéndole que se fuera al diablo como siempre, pero decidió esperar un momento. Tal vez podría ayudar después de todo. Él le había devuelto el beso, pero aún salía con Hungría ¿Podría ayudar?

Y así, Prusia se sentó junto a Austria en el banquito del piano y pronto le narró todo lo que hacía que cuestionara su sexualidad.

— ¿Recuerdas la última reunión? Yo estaba en mi awesome puesto, cuando vi un jodidamente increíble culo, yo pensé por un momento que era de Eli, porque tú sabes lo bueno que está su cuelo. Muy caliente... Casi tan bueno como el de Antonio, pero sabes que nadie puede vencer ese culo.

Austria suspiró—Gilbert...

—Bueno, entonces creí que era Hungría, pero luego ese chico-persona se levantó y era Inglaterra, me dije ¡¿Qué coño? Así que decidí tratar de averiguar si soy o no gay, y desde que West se desmayó cuando le pregunté pensé en tí como segunda opción.

Prusia se dio cuenta de lo femenino que sonaba, que le decía todo lo que sentía a Austria como una perra. Frunció el ceño, dándole un golpe al brazo de Austria para recuperar algo de su virilidad perdida.

Austria se estremeció, porque era algo cobarde con esas cosas, suspiró y frotó sus sienes—Gilbert... La sexualidad no es tan concreta como tú piensas—Explicó—Y además, te has acostado con Antonio y Francis el tiempo suficiente, ¿Cómo puedes decir honestamente que eres heterosexual?

Prusia parpadeó—Acostarse con Antonio y Francis es distinto. Ellos lo hacen con cualquiera, en serio.

Austria levantó una ceja, pero suspiró al recordar que el prusiano nunca notaría lo que estaba mal con esa oración—Para no hacerlo largo, es posible que te gusten ambos. Se llama ser bisexual—Acabó.

— ¿Entonces no soy gay si creo que el culo de Inglaterra es increíble?

Austria se encogio ante la forma tan... Grosera de decirlo—No exactamente, pero-

— ¡Gracias, hombre! ¡Me voy a ir ahora mismo a conseguir ese caliente culo británico!

Austria solo suspiró, mirando a Prusia correr justo antes de seguir tocando el piano.

Paso tres: El prusiano falla miserablemente.

Prusia tenía la más awesome sonrisa cuando entró en casa de Alemania.

Pero claro, todo lo que hiciera él sería awesome, por lo que era algo que se podia suponer.

De cualquier modo, estaba feliz al saber que no era gay, y que podría coquetear con Hungría sin confundirse, pero al mismo tiempo era lo suficientemente gay como para conseguir el caliente culo del británico.

Su vida era demasiado awesome.

Se acercó a la cama de nuevo, frunciendo el ceño al ver que su hermano aun inconsciente en el suelo. Prusia suspiró, sabía que lo había criado mejor que esto. Tendría que enseñarle a ser awesome cuando despertara.

Sonrió, a pesar de lo poco awesome de su hermano. Iba a entrar en los pantalones de Inglaterra y no ser totalmente gay por ello, porque él había pensando el plan más awesome del mundo.

Afortunadamente para él, las reuniones mundiales duran una semana, y Alemania aun estaba demasiado enfermo como para asistir. Lo que significaba, por supuesto, que Prusia podría llevar a cabo su awesome plan y entrar lo más pronto posible en los pantalones del inglés.

Porque no había forma de que su plan fracasara ¿Cierto?

Prusia paseaba en la reunión. Él iba a, seriamente, cortejar a Inglaterra. Después de todo ¿Por qué si no se había tomado la molestia de llegar a tiempo? Buscó en su bolsillo, confirmando que había recordado su "arma secreta".

Porque incluso si Inglaterra tratara de rechazarlo ( Que no lo hará, porque es demasiado awesome como para ser rechazado por nadie), no podría resistir a su "arma secreta", y conseguiría el caliente culo del británico.

Miró a su alrededor un momento, tratando de encontrar al sexy inglés. Le tomó un tiempo, pero se las arregló para encontrarlo discutiendo con Francia y Estados Unidos en un rincón de la habitación.

Con una sonrisa de confianza en su rostro, Prusia caminó hacia el trio, dando su awesome sonrisa ganadora.

Le hizo un gesto con la cabeza a Francia, dándole a su bad friend un saludo antes se seguir con lo de Inglaterra.

Dios, incluso sus cejas no estaban tan mal, pensó Prusia. Este era el momento de la verdad y lo sabía. Él conseguiría algo de acción caliente con el británico.

Puso una sonrisa de satisfacción, poniendo su mano sobre el hombro del inglés—Sabes lo awesome que soy ¿Verdad?

Inglaterra solo frunció el ceño ante lo que hacía el prusiano, quitando la mano de su hombro—Tú ni siquiera eres un país. Eso no es muy "awesome", si me lo preguntas.

Prusia frunció las cejas un segundo, pero no iba a ser disuadido, porque era demasiado awesome como para no tener ese culo caliente.

—Entonces, ¿Estarías interesado en ir a una cita con el awesome Ore-sama?

Francia se dio una palamada en la cara, murmurando algo de que el amor estaba siendo descuartizado. Estados Unidos se echó a reír, la discusión con las otras naciones quedó olvidada.

Hungría también parecía estar más cerca del grupo, para gran confusión de Prusia. Pero eso no importaba, porque pronto iba a tener a un caliente británico y-

—No—Respondió simple Inglaterra.

Prusia levantó una ceja— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué no quieres ir con Ore-sama?

Inglaterra frunció el ceño—Apenas hablamos, Gilbert ¿Y por qué diablos debería yo salir contigo de todos modos? Solo te importas tú, y ni siquiera eres una nación.

Afortunadamente, tenía un arma secreta oculta. Con una consirsa triunfal, sacó la awesome caja de chocolate alemán— ¿Incluso si te ofrezco algo de chocolate alemán? —Preguntó, dando un awesome guiño.

— ¿Qué parte de 'no' no entiendes? Bloody hell... Gilbert, no quiero salir contigo ¿No puedes entenderlo?

Paso cuatro: El prusiano muestra su frustración (Como una niña pequeña)

—Gilbert, has estado en mi sofá una semana.

Un gruñido salió de la pila de mantas y recipientes vacíos de helado.

—Elizabeta empieza a molestarse.

Otro gruñido.

—Es tu culpa que Ludwig esté tan traumatizado como para no dejarte entrar a casa.

Un sonido de lloriqueo.

—Por lo menos podría limpiarte o ducharte. Empiezas a oler mal.

Un sollozo que suena patético.

Austria suspiró—...Esto es todo, llamaré a Francis y Antonio.

Paso cinco: El prusiano recibe ayuda de sus bad friends (Y una fangirl)

Después de una hora de no llorar patéticamente, otro recipiente de helado, y una pequeña siesta, Prusia despertó y encontró a Francia y España mirándolo de pie a su lado, decepcionados.

—Mon dieu, esto es realmente patético—Bromeó el francés, sacando algunas mantas de la pila del sofá.

Prusia dio otro pequeño, pero totalmente varonil y no cobarde, sollozo, lamentándose, tratando de agarrar las mantas.

Francia suspiró, tirando las mantas a un lado—No deberías molestarte de que una de tus travesuras no funcionara, Gilbert.

Prusia se levantó de su lugar en el sofá—No fue una broma...—Murmuró.

— ¿Qué dijiste? ¡Habla, Gilby! —Demandó España.

— ¡Dije que no fue una broma! —Gritó Prusia, tratando de tomar otro recipiente con helado. Por desgracia, se había comido todos los más cercanos, y Francia con España no lo dejarían levantarse pronto.

La mandíbula de Francia cayó— ¿E-enserio? —Preguntó, sacudiendo la cabeza— ¡En ese caso te llevaremos a un bar a emborracharte y conseguir chicas! Es la mejor manera de pasar un rechazo, después de todo.

Prusia frunció el ceño, tratando de abrazar el sofá—No quiero una puta... Quiero a Arthur.

—Oh mon dieu... ¿Es realmente serio? —El francés suspiró.

Prusia enterró la cabeza en el sofá y dejó salir un pequeño gemido lastimero.

La expresión de España se iluminó— ¡Esto es tan lindo! ¡Nuestro pequeño Gilbert está enamorado! —Exclamó.

Prusia le lanzó un recipiente vacío de helado al español.

El hombre, muy alegre, lo esquivó— ¡Es tan lindo~! —Canturreó.

Francia suspiró, frotándose las sienes—Gilbert, ¿Esto es total y realmente enserio? —Se cercioró.

— ¡Sí! Por la mierda, Francis—Respondió.

Francia y España intercambiaron miradas y susurros unos momentos, mientras que Prusia trataba de fundirse con el sofá.

Finalmente, después de unos minutos de murmullo, Francia habló—Muy bien, Gilbert, te ayudaremos a conseguir una cita con Inglaterra.

El nombrado inmediatamente saltó del sillón— ¿Qué? ¿De verdad? —Preguntó, moviendo los brazos alrededor de sus amigos y abrazándolos—Amigos ¡Son tan awesomes! ¡Voy a tener el caliente culo británico después de todo! —Exclamó.

—No hasta que tomes una ducha—Replicó el francés, empujando al prusiano lejos de él.

Luego de una larga ducha de una hora y una awesome sesión de masturbación en la ducha (Maldito Inglaterra y su culo apretado) ¡Prusia estaba de vuelta en el juego!

No podía creer lo patético que había sido. Austria seguro era contagioso, pensó, no había excusa para la cantidad total y absoluta de homosexualidad que había demostrado. Ah, bueno, incluso en su peor momento fue más impresionante que el señorito podrido.

Entró a la sala principal con confianza y un próposito, ¡Porque ahora por fin conseguiría al caliente británico! Después de todo, ¡Nadie se resiste al awesome Prusia!

Se dejó caer sobre el sofá, entre Francia y España—Entonces, ¿Cómo me conseguirán el caliente culo británico? —Preguntó, antes de notar a alguien más en el grupo—Elizabeta... ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? —Interrogó. No es que Prusia se quejara, por supuesto. Después de todo, llevaba una blusa blanca y desde su ángulo podría haber jurado ver un sujetador de encaje debajo.

Ella suspiró—Dejarás en paz al señor Austria ¿No? —Respondió, moviendo un mechón de cabello largo y castaño por encima de su hombro.

Prusia sonrió cuando Francia y España le modularon con los labios: "Vídeos", "imágenes" y "promesa de sexo entre chicos"

Se recostó en el sofá—Entonces, ¿Cómo diablos entraré en los pantalones de Inglaterra?

Francia sonrió—Bueno, amigo mío, hicimos una lluvia de ideas y tenemos tres opciones.

Prusia alzó la ceja—Bien... ¿Qué debo hacer?

España sonrió, apoyándose en el hombro del prusiano—Bueno, antes de que Lovi y yo salieramos, le envié flores todos los días ¡Hasta que accedió salir conmigo! Se veía tan lindo...

Prusia asintió con la cabeza ¿Enviar flores? ¡Eso era fácil! Si eso era todo lo que tenía que hacer, entonces podría entrar en los pantalones de Inglaterra sin problemas.

.-.-.

Austria suspiró, dándole a Prusia una bolsa con hielo— ¿Qué demonios hiciste?

Prusia frunció el ceño, presionando la bolsa de hielo contra su ojo herido— ¿Cómo mierda iba a saber que era alérgico al aciano? ¿Quién rayos es alergico a los acianos? —Se quejaba.

Además, si Inglaterra era alérgico a los acianos, todavía podía moverse como para dejarle el ojo negro a Prusia.

Prusia miró a su grupo de ayuda, mirándo a España con su ojo sano— ¿Alguien más tiene una brillante idea?

Hungría se iluminó al instante—Bueno, antes de que Roderich y yo nos casaramos, lo más romántico que hizo fue tocar el piano fuera de mi ventana una noche... Fue muy amable de su parte...—Explicó, mirando profundamente los ojos de su ex marido.

Austria se sonrojó al recordarlo, pero el momento potencialmente dulce fue arruinado por el grito de cierto prusiano— ¡¿Así que solo tengo que poner música fuera de su ventana y caerá a mis pies?

Hungría frunció el ceño—Bueno, tienes que elegir la correcta.

— ¡Gracias Eli! Hombre, esto será más sencillo de lo que pensaba—Interrumpió Gilbert, para luego salir corriendo.

Hungría suspiró, mirando a España y Francia—Lo intenté...

.-.-.

Prusia se encogió, ante el dolor producido por una herida especialmente grave en su cabeza.

Austria frunció el ceño—No te daré una bolsa de hielo porque no aprenderás nada si lo hago. Prusia frunció las cejas— ¡Vamos, Rody! ¿Por qué no? Esto duele como la mierda.  
>Austria salió furibundo, haciendo caso omiso a los gritos de dolor de Prusia. Francia supiró—Prusia, trataste de darle una serenata a Inglaterra con Scorpion<br>— ¿Y? ¡Son jodidamente fantásticos!  
>Francia volvió a suspirar—Gilbert, lo reproduciste en una grabadora.<br>— ¿Y? Es el único instrumento que podía aprender a tocar en tan poco tiempo.  
>Francia suspiró de nuevo, tratando de abrir la boca para intervenir. Hungría levantó la mano, deteniéndolo—No te molestes, Francis. No importa lo que hagas, nunca entenderá qué hizo mal.<br>España suspiró—Ni yo soy tan despistado—Dijo simplemente.  
>— ¡Vamos, chicos! ¡Soy el mejor y más awesome! Solo que Inglaterra es estúpido y no se da cuenta—Respondió Prusia.<br>Francis negó con la cabeza—Muy bien, Prusia, tengo una última idea.  
>—Bueno, ¡Dime qué es! —Exclamó Prusia.<br>Francia se inclinó para susurrarle algo al oído a Prusia, asegurándose de que los detalles finales no fueran escuchados por nadie más.  
>Cuando acabó, los ojos rojos se ampliaron— ¡Eso es puro genio, Francis! ¿Por qué demonios no empezamos con esto?<br>Hungría y España tan solo suspiraron, algo hartos de la impulsividad prusiana.  
>—Pero si vamos a hacer esto—Comenzó Francia—Tenemos que conseguir tu ID humano con Alemania primero.<br>— ¡Bien, bien! ¡Cueste lo que cueste! —Respondió Prusia con un puño en el aire.  
>España y Hungría volvieron a suspirar.<p>

—Francia, ¿Qué le sugeriste a Prusia, exactamente? —Preguntó la húngara, jalandole el cabello al rubio.

Francia quitó su cabello, mirando que Prusia estuviera lo suficientemente lejos—No va a funcionar, por eso lo mandé primero a casa de Alemania—Explicó, tratando de deslizar "accidentalmente" el brazo por la cintura de la húngara.  
>Hungría le dio un codazo— ¿Qué quieres decir?<br>Francia siguió intentando poner el brazo alrededor de la cintura de Hungría— ¿De verdad crees que Ludwig le permitirá hacer esto tan fácilmente?  
>— ¿Quieres dejar eso? —Hungría sacó su sartén.<br>Francia sabiamente apartó el brazo de la cintura de la enojada Hungría—Pero, ¿Entiendes lo que hice, mon ami?  
>Hungría suspiró al ver la casa de Alemania. Casi de inmediato, Prusia abrió la puerta, con tal fuerza que era casi seguro que arruinó la pintura de las paredes.<br>— ¡Estoy en casa, West! —Gritó Prusia. Hungría, Francia y España suspiraron casi al mismo tiempo— ¡Necesito mi ID humano!  
>El suspiro de Alemania pudo haber sido escuchado en toda Europa— ¿Para qué lo necesitas Gilbert? Si puedo preguntar.<br>— ¡Voy a tatuarme "Inglaterra" en el pecho! No hay manera que me rechace así ¿Cierto? —Alemania se quedó en silencio como respuesta. Gilbert se echó a reír—Sabía que era una idea genial ¡Hey! Aquí está mi ID ¡Nos vemos, West!  
>Lo último que escucharon Hungría, España y Francia fue el gran cuerpo masculino derrumbarse sobre el suelo.<p>

.-.-.  
>Prusia sonrió cuando vio su objetivo a la vista.<br>Porque Inglaterra no podría resistirse a él si tenía un tatuaje con su nombre en el pecho... ¿Cierto?

.-.-.  
>Alemania suspiró, levantando el teléfono y marcando el número de Inglaterrra de manera desesperada.<br>—Arthur Kirkland al habla.  
>—Inglaterra, necesito un favor—Explicó, caminando de un lado a otro como león enjaulado.<p>

Podía escuchar el suspiro del británico por la línea— ¿Qué pasa, Ludwig?  
>La frente de Alemania se puso roja—Por favor, ten una cita con mi hermano.<br>— ¿Esa estúpidez de nuevo? —Suspiró—Mira, sé que fui duro antes, pero-  
>—No, no es eso—Le cortó el alemán—Él se va a tatuar tu nombre.<br>Hubo una pausa en el otro lado del teléfono— ¿Qué importa? Prusia hace cosas estúpidas todo el tiempo.  
>Alemania suspiró—Porque ya no es Prusia ¿Recuerdas? Es Alemania del Este, sigue siendo parte de Alemania. Haga lo que haga quedará en el mapa, y no quiero explicarselo a mi superior, puede poner en marcha la tercera guerra mundial—Acabó. El inglés supiró—Será mejor que me des una buena oferta en importaciones por esto.<br>—Lo haré. Gracias, Inglaterra—Colgó el teléfono.

Prusia se sentó en la sala de espera de la tienda de tatuajes, grió los pulgares nervioso, esto era llegar demasiado lejos para el awesome prusiano.

Francia se había ocupado del tatuador, un hombre fornido, con tatuajes de cráneo que cubrían el 90% de su piel visible. Por supuesto, el estoreotipado tatuador, el 10% restante cubierto por un enorme tatuaje de "Mom" ¿Por qué? Prusia no estaba seguro, en especial porque estaba rodeado por una imagen gigantesca de serpientes saliendo de los ojos de una calavera.

Hombre, los ciudadanos eran raros.

—Bien Gilbert, estamos listos para atenderte—El tatuador le habló con una de las voces más monótonas voces que Prusia hubiera escuchado. Hombre, hasta Noruega se emocionaba más hablando.

En serio, Noruega era una piedra, y Prusia siempre se preguntaba por qué Dinamarca lo soportaba. Dinamarca estaba llegando al nivel de mojigatería de Inglaterra con Noruega, incluso habia superado a Austria.

Prusia se puso de pie, estirándose y caminando hacia la sala, Francia le seguía de cerca. Hungría y España optaron por quedarse atrás, y toda la conversación que podía escucharse era algo de "Lovino", "fetiches" y "crema batida".

Dios, sus amigos eran extraños a veces. Ah, bueno, todo eso no importaría cuando tuviera ese caliente culo británico.

Prusia se sentó en la silla del tatuador, quitó su playera y la tiró a un lado. Tener "Inglaterra" tatuado en el corazón... Era totalmente cursi, ¡Pero Prusia estaba dispuesto a sacrificar su dignidad por el amor!

El tatuador suspiró—Así que... ¿Qué puedo hacer por tí? —Preguntó. Hombre, Noruega y Austria podrían enseñarle a ese tipo a ser entusiasta. Dios, si el tipo no tuviera que manejar agujas Prusia le hubiera dado una awesome lección.

— ¡Quiero "Inglaterra" tatuado en mi corazón! —Declaró Prusia, agitando el puño en el aire.

El nada awesome tatuador apenas parpadeó—Ok...—Puso la aguja en marcha.

— ¡Espera! —Exclamó Francia de pronto.

El tatuador suspiró—... ¿Qué pasa?

Francia suspiró, mirando ansiosamente la puerta por alguna razón— ¿No deberíamos ver los distintos estilos primero?

—...Bien.

Y así vieron el gran libro de estilos de letra. Durante unos treinta minutos. Al tiempo que Francia hacía preguntas estúpidas e innecesarias, mirando la puerta a cada momento. Prusia suspiró, debió haber elegido cualquiera y seguir. Cuando más larga fuera la espera, menor tiempo tendría para follar ese culo y-

— ¡Un momento! —Hey, ¿Esa no es la voz de Inglaterra? Prusia parpadeó, ¡Podría ser mejor de lo que esperaba! Eso significaba que no tendría que hacer otro viaje después. Inglaterra suspiró, apuntó a Prusia—Gilbert, ¿Qué se supone que haces?

Prusia sonrió enormemente— ¡Me tatuaré tu nombre en el pecho!

Inglaterra volvió a suspirar, murmurando algo sobre alemanes estúpidos y que luego lamentaría esto—Gilbert, si salgo contigo ¿Detendrás esta tontería?

Prusia pensó un segundo y volvió a sonreír—Sí—Cogió la mano del inglés y lo arrastró fuera del salón de tatuajes.

Francia se preguntó cuánto tiempo le tomaría a la pareja darse cuenta que Prusia estaba a torso desnudo.

Paso seis: El prusiano triunfa de forma awesome (Gracias a los bad friends y la fangirl... Alemania ayudó un poco)

—Es solo una cita—Insistió Inglaterra cuando Prusia tomó su mano y lo arrastró a un restaurante de aspecto italiano.

—Lo sé—Respondió Prusia, dando una awesome sonrisa y apretando la mano del británico.

Inglaterra se alejó murmurando maldiciones a quién-sabe-qué, que Prusia no se molestó en escuchar.

...Además, desde este ángulo se puede ver la diminuta sonrisa en la cara de Inglaterra.

**-Fin-**

Fuck yeah! xDD me tardé es acabar esto! (Tampoco he empezado a traducir el próximo cap. de "A convention" Uu) espero lo hayan disfrutado n.n bye~


End file.
